<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Deny Everything by Quakey (Quak3y)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412522">I'll Deny Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quak3y/pseuds/Quakey'>Quakey (Quak3y)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cable and Deadpool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Edging (Orgasm Delay), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quak3y/pseuds/Quakey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's how Wade knows he's in deep: Nate takes his breath away and he’s helpless to stop it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Deny Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>That’s right, I am still on my cablepool bullshit. This has no redeeming value aside from being horny and pwp. Like … exceptionally horny. You have been warned.</p>
<p>Also, Wade doesn’t like admitting he might be catching feelings for Nate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's how Wade knows he's in deep: Nate takes his breath away and he’s helpless to stop it.</p>
<p>Here he is, moaning and flat on his back with Nate right there between his legs, bulk pushing his thighs wide, those big hands holding him behind the knees, and it feels like Nate's everywhere, bigger than he has any right to be, so big he somehow knocks all the air out of the room and leaves nothing behind for Wade.</p>
<p>Yeah, that's got to be why he's gasping. Right?</p>
<p>Sure, three fifty pounds of metal and man could crush the breath out of anyone, but that’s not it. Nate’s using just enough of his weight to pin Wade, not enough to hurt, and he’s only pinning him where his hands or hips rest. No, this is just what happens when Nate gives him that hungry look with the little smirk. It’s the way Nate <em>looms</em>, his shear size seeming to block everything else, how it covers Wade and steals all the air in the room. It’s when he talks, all rumbly and shooting through Wade so that his toes curl. All the things that Nate does wrap about his lungs and squeeze.</p>
<p>It doesn’t make any goddamn <em>sense</em> because there’s no reason for it, there’s nothing actually pressing on him, nothing but Nate’s presence. But apparently that’s all it takes.</p>
<p>He wants Nate to fill him up, break him in, use him up, and then let him heal and do it all again. Nate dragging a hand down his side, Nate grinning at him, too mean and too pleased, Nate's mouth, Nate's hands, Nate’s dick. He wants it all.</p>
<p>"Nate!" he pants, a plea. Nate's proven plenty of times that he can take away Wade's swagger, his bravado, and leave nothing but slutty need, rock hard from nothing else but getting his ass pounded. And right now's a case in point, he's so hard it aches, but it’s not quite enough to get all the way there and Wade has always been greedy. He squirms to get a hand on his erection, but barely even drags a palm over hot, scarred skin before Nate's blank left eye flares and then his hand is dragged off and away, pressed by the wrist into the sheets before the pressure fades, all while both Nate's actual hands are still firmly behind Wade's knees, holding him down, tilting him up so Nate can fill him so right and easy.</p>
<p>"T-- tele-- telekinesis is <em>cheating</em>," Wade moans in frustration. "Telekinesis! Telepathy! Television! Telemundo! Tell ‘im to jerk me off!"</p>
<p>Nate gives a little, huffed, breathless laugh, like he can't find enough air either. Not a mean laugh, not an <em>I'm laughing at Wade being dumb</em> laugh. Just an <em>I'm amused by you and that makes me happy</em> laugh. He slides deep and grinds as he leans down to kiss Wade. Tongue, suction, wet and thorough, chasing Wade's words into his mouth and swallowing them down. Nate's claiming his mouth at the same time he's filling his ass, filling Wade so full everywhere that he can’t do anything except moan brokenly into the kiss.</p>
<p>Again Wade tries to get a hand on his dick, and this time he manages to strip it frantically for a few seconds before again the eye flare--<em>that bastard</em>--and a little, <em>tsking</em> headshake of mock disapproval, and the hand is pulled firmly, gently away again. This time both his hands are caught and pulled over his head, held there with wrists crossed like Nate had one of his massive hands wrapped around both of Wade's wrists. Keeping him there, stretched out, held open, unable to do anything but take it. He can't move, can't think.</p>
<p>"Nate, please-- Nate-- You gotta, I'm going nuts here-- I wanna cum! Please--"</p>
<p>Nate cuts off the words with another kiss, but <em>finally</em> there's a light touch on his dick, gentle and everywhere, curling around and giving him a couple pulls before disappearing again.</p>
<p><em>Telekinesis is </em>cheating<em>, you cheater,</em> he thinks as loud and straightforward and clear as he can, hopes Nate hears him mentally shouting it. And for good measure he sucks hard on the tongue in his mouth.</p>
<p>The rumble of Nate's laughter is felt more than heard, resonating deep in the chest pressed against him, vibrating into Wade, and now it's definitely more of a <em>laughing at</em> than a <em>laughing with</em>. A <em>you amuse me</em> and <em>I will give you what you want when </em>I<em> want it</em> laugh.</p>
<p>He's gonna kill the big bastard. Right after he gets to cum.</p>
<p>Nate finally breaks the kiss, leaving Wade's mouth feeling as wet and thoroughly well-used as a certain other piece of his anatomy.</p>
<p>"Naaaaaate," Wade whines.</p>
<p>"I love hearing you beg for it," Nate chuckles breathlessly, almost against Wade's mouth.</p>
<p>He pecks a kiss on Wade's lips, incongruous, too sweet for dirty fucking, and then he pushes himself up again, no more deep and slow grind, resumes drilling Wade the way they both want it. Hard thrusts that punch just right on every stroke and spread heat deep in his stomach, a cresting wave of pleasure centered on what Nate's doing to him with his dick. Every now and then the telekinetic touch is back, a single stroke, then fading again, and it's always enough to get him more excited, get him closer, but never enough to let him actually cum. It's pushing him, making him ride a knife edge, always pulling back at the last moment so that he falls back, not quite there, not quite yet. He could get there so easily if <em>Nate would just help.</em></p>
<p>"Stop edging me! You bastard!" Wade pants indignantly. He tries to squirm, tries to buck, but Nate’s got him pinned at too many places and he can’t do much more than strain his arms and shoulders against Nate’s telekinetic grip.</p>
<p>Another panting chuckle and Nate's lips are on his jaw, biting at his neck, nipping at his ear, bringing the heat of his mouth and the scratch of his stubble.</p>
<p>“But you look so good like this,” Nate rumbles against his skin. “I’ll keep you here as long as I want.”</p>
<p>Wade wants to lodge a complaint with management about this terrible, horrible, amazing, inhumane treatment, except he’s a little distracted by how Nate's <em>everywhere</em> over him. Wade isn't quite sure if he has his eyes open or closed, vision doesn't even matter now, he doesn't even know if he's breathing or not, every sense he's got is narrowed down to the feeling of Nate holding him and touching him everywhere except where he needs it and kissing him and snapping into him again and again, wet and smooth and <em>big</em> and deep, rubbing just right, stretching him wide. He's so hard it throbs and aches, his balls are drawn up tight, he's ready to explode, he just needs a little bit more. <em>A little bit more that Nate’s purposefully not giving him.</em></p>
<p>He has no idea what he's babbling, tenuous grasp on brain-to-mouth filter long gone, but there's <em>Nate!</em> and <em>please!</em> and a couple prayers to Mexican food in there somewhere.</p>
<p>He's gonna die. He's gonna explode. So many supervillains and heroes have failed to off him, but Nate's going to kill him with dick. Put it on his tombstone, here likes Wade Winston Wilson, dicked to death by Nathan Dickhead Summers.</p>
<p>Nate's laughing openly now. He might have said all that out loud, or Nate's cheating and managing to skim surface thoughts off the chaos that's his brain. Either way, he's a bastard. The best bastard. The bastard he might just lo--</p>
<p>He forcibly cuts off that thought. Even in the privacy of his head he doesn’t want to admit that possibility, but maybe Nate picks up the thought anyway.</p>
<p>"Wade!" Nate gasps, and snaps his hips a couple more times like he's a jackhammer and Wade's the street getting taken apart. That telekinetic touch is back, no playing around this time, it grips him tight and strips his dick like it's not going to let him do anything now <em>but</em> cum, and Wade falls into orgasm. It's blinding, it's everywhere, it's everything. He feels helpless, he's coming, he can't control anything, he can't breathe for gasping. It feels perfect. It's Nate.</p>
<p>Nate does this to him. Takes his body, takes control, takes everything, gives back blinding pleasure.</p>
<p>He feels where his own spunk has wetly splattered his collarbone, striped his chest, feels Nate still twitching deep inside, just a desperate press of hips as deep as he can go and back a tense arch, muscles standing out on his arms, head hung low as he pants harshly.</p>
<p>Wade's floating, sky high, barely even aware when finally Nate slowly pulls out and guides his legs back down to the mattress, then collapses next to him heavily enough to make the mattress bounce. He hadn't even realized how relentlessly Nate had been gripping his legs or how stretched and bent he'd been until now he feels the aches bloom, muscles complaining about hard use and overextension. His body is a pleasant, achy hum that he's not quite connected to, thoughts lazy and slow and fuzzy around the edges. He feels sloppy and wet, and he's pretty sure that's not just lube but also Nate's cum he’s feeling slick between his asscheeks. He feels used and sated and <em>content</em> about it.</p>
<p>Nate gets comfortable next to Wade, slings an arm over his chest, and kisses him again. Starts on his jaw and works toward his mouth, and Wade lolls his head to one side to meet him, kiss him back. It's different than in the middle of sex, leisurely and fucked-out and gentle.</p>
<p>And that's really the problem, isn't it? He's in deep if he just had rough, sloppy, bottomy sex with Nathan Charles Priscilla Christopher Asakani'son Dayspring Summers, the kind of sex that should have him pulling on his suit and slinking away all ashamed that someone had taken apart his control, and instead he'd <em>liked</em> it. He ought to be mad at Nate for something, anything, but instead Nate is petting a hand over his chest, skirting around the worst of the lesions and lumps on Wade's skin, not like he's afraid of them but like he's being <em>considerate</em>, and Wade feels nothing but fluttery, floaty contentment.</p>
<p>“Telekinesis is still cheating,” he grumbles, because the point needs to be made again.</p>
<p>“And you liked it anyway,” Nate replies, too smug for his own good.</p>
<p>And Wade ignores his typical characterization and shuts up because arguing is too much work right now when he’d rather get comfortable against Nate’s side and take a post-sex nap, and also Nate’s right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s comic canon that telepaths can’t get in Wade’s head (without a lot of distress). But it’s also canon that Nate can pick up some surface thoughts/images from Wade, so I used that above. Deal. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>